geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature in Geometry Dash which allows the player to create their own levels which can be shared online with other people, with the ability to build levels and share them with other players through an organized online system. Guide For a comprehensive guide to using the level editor, see the Level Editor Guide. Helpful information *A level can only be verified if it is completed in normal mode, with all user coins being collected if included, and that the level does not contain a Start Position. *Level lengths are determined as follows: **Tiny: 1-9 seconds (includes copied levels until edited). **Short: 10-29 seconds. **Medium: 30-59 seconds. **Long: 60-119 seconds. **XL: 120+ seconds. Titles The title of a level signifies as its name, having a character limit of 20 characters. While few levels use all 20, some levels (such as "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA") are used as joke titles. Spacing also constitutes as a character when being used for a title name. *Level titles are usually limited to alphanumeric characters. The dash, however, can be added by typing a swear word that is restricted by the game. It will turn into a dash and can be used in the title on release. Since the search bar does not permit the use of characters that are not letters or numbers, levels that use dashes in the beginning of their title cannot be searched. Instead, they must be found by searching the creator's levels or scrolling through the options in the search menu. Level components and objects *Blocks - includes achromatic, monochromatic and dichromatic; with outline or without outline. *Platforms - includes achromatic, monochromatic and dichromatic; with outline or without outline. *Outlines - for horizontal, platform and sloped blocks. *Slopes - includes achromatic, monochromatic and dichromatic; with outline or without outline. *Stationary hazards - spikes and thorns. Includes fake spikes. *3D decorations - basic outline and 3D versions of blocks. *Interactive objects - transporters, portals, speed portals, animated objects, collectibles and text. *Ground-based decorations. *Air-based decorations. *Pulsating decorations. *Rotating objects - includes saws and rotating decorations. *Triggers *Custom objects See the page on level components for more information Gallery LevelEditorBuildToolbar.png|Build toolbar LevelEditorEditToolbar.png|Edit toolbar LevelEditorDeleteToolbar.png|Delete toolbar ObjectSetupMenu.png|Object setup menu TextSetupMenu.png|Text setup menu GroupSetupMenu.png|Edit group menu LevelEditorSettings.png|Settings menu CustomSongSelectionMenu.png|Song selection menu LevelEditorPauseMenu.png|Pause menu File:LevelEditorEarly.png|Early level editor File:LevelEditorGuideOriginal.png|Initial release level editor guide File:LevelEditorGuideUpdate1.9.png|Update 1.9 level editor guide LevelEditorGuideUpdate2.0.png|Update 2.0 level editor guide File:LevelEditorGuideUpdate2.1.png|Update 2.1 level editor guide Objects * Prior to Update 1.9, it held 10,000 objects. * As of Update 1.9, it held 15,000 objects. * As of Update 1.921, it held 20,000. * For Update 2.0, it held 30,000 objects which cannot allow for a higher object capacity. When attempting to place another object after placing 30,000 objects, a message will appear saying “You cannot put more than 30000 objects.”. * As of Update 2.1, it held 40,000 objects which can be allowed to edit user levels that contain more than 30,000 objects in Update 2.0 such as Reanimation by Terron. High object capacity was added and increased to 80 thousand. This prevents players from placing too many objects in a level, although this is frequently bypassed with hacking. Trivia *Only the initial release allowed practice mode to be used to verify levels. *If the player clicks the "Help" button on the custom music screen, there is an example ID (568699), which is actually the song ID for "Hexagon Force" by Waterflame. *In Update 2.1, colours channels 1000 through 1006 and 1009 are reserved for BG, Ground, Line, 3DL, Object, Player Color 1, Player Color 2 and Ground 2 respectively and cannot be used normally. This was fixed in update 2.11 that made the amount of colour channels to 999. *In the beta 2.1 editor, all of the colour triggers (BG, Ground, Ground2, Line, 3DL, Obj) were merged into one colour trigger, but in old levels, there are separate colour triggers. *RobTop has changed the Newgrounds policy for Geometry Dash to prevent players from using stolen music. More info can be found here. *In 1.9, the Geometry Dash editor had 5 buttons: Copy, Paste, Copy and Paste, Edit Object, and Deselect. However, in the Geometry Dash Steam trailer, it shows an editor with 4 buttons: Copy and Paste, Edit Object, Deselect, and Edit Group. **The Edit Group button was not introduced until Update 2.0, suggesting that the version of Geometry Dash used in the Steam trailer was a development version. *In dual mode, if the player crashes either icon, the former will stop while the other will keep moving. *There isn't an available option to start the level under the effects of the mirror portal. However, you can sort of do that by putting a mirror portal at the very beginning of the level or after a start position. Category:Features